A New Ally
by LoveDragonsForever
Summary: The Dracython. Even Soul Society knows next to nothing about them. They almost never interfere. Tana has decided to, when she meets Ichigo and helps him out. She even decides to go to Hueco Mundo with him. How will meeting this person change Ichigo's life?
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Bleach. I do own Tana, Ria and Shinii. Please review.

Tana's eyes flashed in the darkness as she watched the orange-haired Shinigami boy. He defeated the hollow he was fighting, and jumped off, his black robes fluttering behind him. Tana grinned, her green eyes flashing. She was dressed in all black, and on first inspection, she had no weapons. Her short black hair hung by her ears, and she remained perfectly still. As always, she masked Ria's reiatsu as well as her own.

_He's strong. I would like to fight him someday. Perhaps I will challenge him to a duel... it would be nice to fight someone other than you or Shinii for once, _Tana mentally told her hollow self.

_Aye. Although, the only reason that you don't want to fight us is because we always beat you. Although, you did manage to injure me the last time we fought. _Ria's voice was, as ever, exactly like Tana's but with that mocking tone.

_That may be true, yes... But that is only because you are so skilled. By not wanting to fight you, I am respecting your skill!__  
_

Ria laughed. _Yes, well... _Looks_ like he got one of us inside him... perhaps we should go help him? _

Tana sent a mental grin. _Aye. Now we just need to find where he goes to school. That may be the easiest way to approach him. Once we get in his school, we should be able to contact him at will. There has to be some time when he is alone, that we can do what we need to do. _Yet, despite her plan, Tana's tone was worried. Ria's next sentence addressed those worries.

_ Yes but... I wonder if he's too far gone? It appears to have been a while since he changed... Obviously the best time to do this would have been when he changed, but it is far too late for that now. What if his hollow has gone insane? If that has happened, we won't be able to do anything to help him at all... His hollow might be too strong for us. As strength goes, I am one of the weaker members of my kind.  
_

_ If that has happened... we kill him. We can not let him turn into an Arrancar. _

_ Very well. Lets go!_

Tana sprang through the air, and landed easily on the ground. She glanced around, and searched for anyone with enough reiatsu to see spirits in the surrounding area. She found a few, and was able to evade them. She ran off, wondering where she could get a gigai. She would need one in order to approach the Shinigami boy.


	2. Getting Aquainted

A/N: I do not own Bleach. I do own Tana, Ria, and Shinii. Reviews are welcome!

Tana walked calmly down the school hallway, searching for room 1-3. That was Ichigo's classroom, and Tana had gotten herself into it. It had been pretty easy, actually. Shinii had played Tana's mom by using her illusory powers. Tana had just sat back and watched, while her zanpakto set everything up.

She walked calmly, and ignored the stares from the few students that were out and about in the halls at this time of day.

Tana reached the classroom, and walked in. Everybody was already here, but there She spotted Carrot-Top almost immediately. The only empty seat in the room was next to him. Tana allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. Things were going well. Now it was time to meet the teacher, and have fun decieving Carrot-Top.

_Don't get too confident, _Ria ordered.

_Of course not. I"m just saying that things are looking well. Shinii, are you up for a duel during the time 'till these peoples' lunch? _Tana asked.

_Of course. I will have fun beating you up, _Shinii replied, amused.

The teacher looked up as Tana entered the room. "Welcome! Class, this is our new transfer student!" A few people looked up with interest, but the rest ignored her, Carrot-Top included. "Her name is Taneria Jihaso. Please take a seat, Taneria."

Tana smiled slightly. "Just Tana, please." The teacher nodded. "Oh, Tana... I am Ms. Ochi."

Tana grinned. She took the only available seat, and leaned over towards Carrot-Top.

"What's your name?" Tana asked.

Carrot-Top glanced up. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hello Ichigo! I'm Tana! I think I'll be seeing a lot more of you..." Tana trailed off suggestively.

_Stop it! _Shinii commanded.

Tana grimaced. _Yes, Mistress._

_ Stop that as well! I'm not your mistress, I'm your zanpakto!_

Tana grinned, and leaned back, fingering the dragon amulet which she always wore. _Yes, Mistress. Ready for that fight?  
_

_Ready if you are! _Shinii replied playfully.

Not giving Tana a chance to respond, Shinii growled, and lunged forwards, attacking, dragging Tana into the virtual world where they always fought. It was an empty, featureless plain, and Tana just barely managed to summon a zanpakto to block Shinii's attack. In this world, everything was controlled by thoughts. It was in Tana's mind, and to all other observers, Tana would be sitting in her seat, seemingly paying attention to everything the teacher was saying.

This world was known as a "Ithycosyr Dyr" among Tana's people, which literally means "Training World". All training past the first two months is done in there. Injuries go away after the battle, and a special connection changes the real-life body according to waht happens in the world. if you got stronger in an Ithycosr Dyr, you got stronger in the real world as well. Luckily, that was not true for injuries. Wounds wouldn't suddenly manifest in the real world if you got them in the Ithycosr Dyr.

Tana concentrated, and a set of "claws", foot-long blades that attached themselves to her fingers, appeared on her left hand. It looked as if a she was wearing a glove with blades instead of fingers. Tana lunged forwards, slashing out with her zanpakto in her right hand, and guarding with her left. Shinii easily blocked the attack, and retaliated.

The two of them fought for a few more minutes. Then, Tana grabbed Shinii's blade with her left hand, and stabbed up with her right. Tana's zanpakto stopped right under Shinii's chin. "Dead," Tana said calmly.

Shinii grinned, and bowed her head. "Aye. Good job. That's what, the tenth time you've beaten me over these past hundred years?" Tana growled, but refused to respond to Shinii's jibe. She snorted, and disappeared from the virtual world.

Tana opened her eyes on a near empty classroom. _It must be lunch already, _she though. Time seemed to pass faster in the virtual world sometimes, turning a few minutes in the Ithycosr Dyr into a few hours in the living world. It also sometimes worked the other way. She got up, and, grabbing her lunch, went outside to eat. Now would be the perfect opportunity to start approaching Ichigo and his friends.

She walked over to where Ichigo was talking with an older, tall guy, a brown-haired girl, a guy with glasses, and a red-haired guy with weird tattoos. Her eyes widened. _Is that Renji Abarai? _Ria asked.

_I think so. This is not good. It appears he hasn't recognized us yet... it has been a long time since we fought._

_ You weren't the one fighting. That was when I lost control... _Ria mused slowly. A while ago, when Tana had only recently summoned up Ria, Ria had lost control of her hollow urges, and had attacked a Shinigami, intending to eat his soul. However, the Shinigami had fended Ria off, and Tana had managed to bring Ria out of the hunger-induced haze. They had gotten away safely. However, Ria had looked a little bit like Tana at the time. The Shinigami had said that his name was Renji Abarai,

_Well, we have to risk it. Our clan is getting small... we need more recruits. This Ichigo is important. Also, our Fang will be mad if we fail, _Tana remarked.

_Aye. Let's go. Just don't blame me if something bad happens. _Tana nodded to Ria, and walked over to Ichigo and his friends. "Hello!" she said happily. Ichigo slowly turned around.

"Hey."

"Who are you?" Renji asked.

"I'm Tanaria. I'm a transfer student. Call me Tana, though. I absolutely _abhor _Tanaria. It sounds too pretty for me... Who are you?" I grinned a rugged smile.

"I'm Renji, that's Ishida, the tall guy is Chad, the girl is Orihime, and you already know Ichigo." Ishada was the guy with glasses. I yawned, and settled down to start familiarizing myself with them. What I really needed to do was get Ichigo by himself, but I couldn't do that yet. I needed to earn their trust first. Perhaps I would confront him after school in a few days. If he didn't know me at all

Shinii gave Tana a mental tap on the shoulder, scattering her thoughts. _Tana. _

_What is it? _Tana asked, worried. Then, she felt it, too. Five very odd reiatsus coming towards the school. They were unmistakably the reiatsus of Arrancar, and at least two of them were Espada!


	3. Arrancar Attack!

A/N: I do not own Bleach. I do own Ria, Tana, and Shinii.

Also, the Arrancar who show up in this chapter will be different than the ones in the actual Bleach. They will have different names/powers... This is because I do not know enough Arrancar to to get all the names and numbers right. Just so you won't be surprised when different Arrancar than the ones in the original bleach show up. :)

As always, reviews are welcome.

Tana's eyes flashed with fear. _How far off are they? _she asked Shinii.

_Not far enough. They will be here soon. Prepare yourself for battle! _Ria commanded.

Tana sighed. _Oh, well... I didn't want Ichigo to learn the truth about us just yet, but I suppose it can't be helped. When they attack, let's propel ourselves out of our gigai. I'm not gonna go Bankai, it will be better for us if our opponents don't know how strong we are. Ria, keep an eye on things, and if I start to lose, take over._

_ Aye, aye, Captain, _Ria and Shinii both replied. Tana grinned, then looked back out at the real world. Ishada had gone off somewhere. _Not surprising, _Ria said, calmly. _He knows what is coming, and I don't think he wants to be in the way. Since he lost his power, he will not be useful._

_ You're probably right, _Tana replied. _Since the Shinigami besides Renji have gone off somewhere, that leaves Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Renji, and ourselves to deal with the Arrancar. That's one for each of us. Should we deal with the Espada?_

_ Yes, good idea. If there is a second, Ichigo might be able to handle him, and possibly Renji could defeat a weak Espada, but the other two definitely could not, _Ria replied.

_Very well. _

Ichigo and his friends were staring at the direction the reiatsu was coming from. Suddenly, the Arrancar burst into view. There were five, and Tana grinned. She tensed, ready to explode out of her gigai with all her strength,

The first Arrancar roared, and lunged down attacking. The other four followed. The first one was attacking Tana... He had a hole in his chest, and blue hair. _Grimmjow Jagerjack. I knew him during my time in Hueco Mundo, before I became partners with you, _Ria said calmly. _That was when he was an Adjerchas. He was very strong then. Let's take him._

_ Aye. _Grimmjow landed, grinning arrogantly. Tana walked forwards calmly. "So, you came," she stated smoothly. "My clan said you would, although I was beginning to have doubts. I am your opponent."

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked arrogantly.

Tana grinned. "We are Taneria," she said, using her birth-name as a way to signify that she was one with her partner.

"Well, if you stand in my way, then die!" Grimmjow shouted. Ichigo was staring at Tana wide-eyed.

"Don't just stand there!" Tana commanded. "Attack! My friends and I will take care of Grimmjow, but the rest are up to you! And now is not the time to be asking questions! I will tell you about myself later!" Ichigo and his friends nodded mutely, and surged forwards, attacking the other four Arrancar.

Tana grinned fiercely, the grin of a predator. She lunged forwards, And jumped out of her gigai. Tana made no attempt to hide her wings and tail, and shot towards Grimmjow, flying quickly, Her wings were an iridescent red, the same color as her tail. A line of red scales came up her back, split in two, and attached t her wings.

Tana shot upwards, and called down "What's the matter?" Grimmjow snarled, and lunged towards Tana. Tana dodged, and attacked, slashing out with her bared feet. Her fingernails and toenails had red nail polish, and the gold dust embedded in the polish sparkled brightly. Tana's eyes widened as Grimmjow hit her.

Tana flew backwards, falling. Snarling, snapped open her wings, pulling up from her deep dive. She circled around her Arrancar prey. "I see," she said coldly. "Then I shall give you the honor of seeing my zanpakto before you die. Divide, Shinii!" Silver light shot out of Tana's chest, and reformed into a zanpakto in her right hand, and a set of claws in the other.

Grimmjow grinned. "Poison, eh? What a tame name!" He lunged forwards, still fighting with his bare hands. Despite using her Shikai, Tana was still driven back. But she wasn't using her true strength... yet...

Ichigo paired off with another Arrancar. He swung Zangetsu through the air, attacking agressively.

"You're strong!" Ichigo's opponent puffed. "I am Arrancar diez y seis, Yris Tynoth."

Ichigo grinned. "I am Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." The two clashed, both of them unwilling to give ground.

Ichigo's eyes flashed up to Taneria, battling in the sky. _Who is she? _he wondered. _Is she an ally? What is she? _He had noticed Tanaria's red wings and tail, and her unusual fighting style. A roar of rage brought back him back to earth as Yris attacked, Ichigo fought him off, and the two circled around eachother.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, sending a powerful blast of white spirit energy at his opponent. Yris dodged, then attacked again. Around him, Orihime and Chad were fending off their own opponents. Ichigo glanced up again, and saw Tanaria diving back up towards Grimmjow, using her tail and wings as weapons. He shook his head, and returned to his battle.

Orihime shouted, and a trinaglar shield appeared in front of her, rejecting the attacks of her opponent. Her eyes flashed determinedly, and she held the shield firm. _I will do this! I can defeat him! Kurosaki-kun is fighting his own battle, and I will not make him worry about me! _

She raised her hand, and Tsubaki raced forwards, a beam of slicing light, attacking her enemy. Tsubaki slashed straight through the Arrancar, cleaving him in two. Orihime stared in shock. _I actually did it! Am I the first one? _It seemed so. _I bet I was fighting the weakest one. I don't think there is anything I can do to help my friends, however. I should probably just wait for now._

_"Howl, Zabimaru!"_ Renji yelled, His sword transformed, and lashed forwards like a snake, attacking his enemy. However, his opponent, a tall Arrancar that looked almost like some sort of praying mantis, easily dodged.

_Damn! I won't be able to get him with just my Shikai... I'll have to use my Bankai. Oh, well... _"BAN...KAI!" Renji yelled. His sword transformed into a giant snake made out of bones with a red mane. "Baboon King Zabimaru," Renji said calmly. Zabimaru hissed menacingly, waiting for Renji to tell him to attack.

Renji flexed his arm, sending Zabimaru careening towards his opponent.

Chad sent another blast of power at the Arrancar that he was fighting. His opponent raised her hand, and caught the blast of energy, seeming to absorb it. _What? _Chad thought, his eyes widening. _How is that possible? She stopped my blast with one hand? _

The Arrancar smirked. "I am Arrancar... um, er..." _Don't forget to use Spanish. How about 23? It's a nice number, and I don;t think it has been used yet in their hearing. Please try not to kill Chad. He also has potential, thought not as much as the Kurosaki boy, _Ria remarked in Zyra's head.

The Arrancar grinned mentally. "I am Arrancar veintitres, Zyla Rython!" Zyla lunged forwards, attacking, while calmly chatting with Ria. _How did you figure out it was me?_

_ It was obvious. You used your real name. Also, you are only barely look like an Arrancar, with your half broken mask. _

Zyla grinned. _Ah, well, I guess I'll have to work on that. _

_ Will Tylo and Fryssa be along soon?_

_ Yes, of course. They are already here... They sent me to determine their strength in battle. I will leave once Tylo has seen enough to judge their strength._

_ Chad is going to be so surprised... _Ria mused.

_Chad? That is the human's name?_

_ Aye. Anyway, I have my own fight to attend to. I might have to take over soon, so I want to be ready. _Ria withdrew her mental contact, leaving Zyla do do as she wished.

Tana glanced down. Orihime had already defeated her opponent, and was waiting to see if anyone needed help. Zabimaru was chasing Renji's opponent, moving far faster than a creature than large should have been able to. Zyla was busy doing her best to fight Chad while not killing him. As for Tana's own battle...

Grimmjow glanced up. "I see. Very well." He then yelled down "Time to go back! The mission has been accomplished! Retreat!" Zyla frowned in irritation as the other Arrancar followed Grimmjow back through a gate to Hueco Mundo.

"But I didn't get enough data..." she muttered. "Ah, well, it'll have to do." She dissolved into silver light and shot up towards the roof of a building. She was absorbed by Tylo, who was standing confidently on the top of a said building. Tylo's wings and tail were currently hidden, and he nodded to Tana before disappearing through his own portal back to the Smokehills.

Tana groaned, and dropped through the air, landing by Ichigo. Time to explain everything.


	4. Dracython

A/N: I do not own Bleach. I do own the Dracython. Reviews are welcome!

Tana grinned wryly. She was sitting in Urahara Kisuke's shop, with Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Urahara, Tessai, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Matusmoto, Ikkaku, Hitsagaya, and Yumichika were Shinigami that Soul Society had apparently sent to help out. They hadn't been much good, however. Except for Renji. They had only shown up after the Arrancar had already fled.

"Now, everyone listen up. Save your questions till the end, and do not interrupt. This is a rather long tale, as I promised a full explanation. No one knows where my race came from. Some say it was a result of experiements by the Ancients, some say that the first of our kind resulted from an unholy birth. No one knows the truth.

"My race is called the Dracython. The reason that Soul Society has never encountered us before is because we are very careful to stay out of their way. We do not wish to become involved in other races' affairs. Also, we believe that if Soul Soceity became aware of us, they would try to stop us from doing what we must do. That being said, it appears that the time for secrecy is long past.

"We live in a different world that we call the Smokehills. It is kind like Soul Society in that it is seperate from all of the other worlds, and is only reachable by special portals. I will not tell you anything about the layout of my world, that is information that I can not give to outsiders.

"However, I will tell you this: there are four Clans. These Clans are: the Windriders, the Warhawks, the Flamedancers, and the Starwings. The Starwings are the most powerful of us. I will not tell you all, but here are some details about Clan hierarchy. Each Clan has a Fang, or leader. There is a "leader of leaders" the Tigerfang. He or she is always the most powerful Dracython. The Fangs are the most powerful Dracython in their Clan. However, a Fang does not hold absolute authority. If over 75% of the Clan wishes it, the old Fang can be disposed, and a new one given power.

"Within each Clan, there is also a Mentor. The Mentor is NOT responsible for training new apprentices, but rather for searching for potential recruits. I am the Mentor for my Clan, and I belong to the Windrider Clan. The Mentor tends to be the second-strongest individual in his or her Clan.

"Now, we can turn outsiders into one of us during the Arcyshollow ceremony. I will not tell you how. Outsiders generally go through Arcyshollow immediately. Our young, once they are old enough to manifest in true Dracython form, complete with their Amulet, undergo two months of training will not tell you the specifics, but after that, they go through Arcyshollow, and their training is left in the hands of their partners.

"Every adult member of the four Clans has two partners. Their first is a Zanpakto, which are a little bit different than Shinigami Zanpakto. Our Zanpakto have a definite personality, and are regarded very differently. They are our main teachers throughout our lives, and they have their own will, and all of that.

"Their are also some differences with the release. In his or her sealed form, a zanpakto takes the shape of some item of jewelry. Some of them can switch their forms between different pieces. They all can use their reiatsu (which takes the form of silver light) to create objects and affect the real world. Their only limitation is that they can not make anything that would be normally considered a weapon. That being said, they can still use weapons in the real world, and create things like rocks. They can also heal their bearer's wounds. Shinii, if you would?" Silver light poured out of Tana's chest and shaped itself into a glove briefly, before dissipating back into the silver light.

"The first form of release is highly individual, and can be anything. The same can be said about Bankai. Dracython have a few individual techniques of their own, but I can not tell you about them. However, we can not use Flash Step, and we can not stand on spirit particles. That being said, we use our wings to fly instead.

"Each of us also has a breath power. These vary widely, and are generally our weakest attacks. We can use this power anytime, and it is as easy as breathing for us. That is why it is called our breath power. Also, it generally originates from the mouth. My power is lighting, which is one of the more common ones...

"As to my purpose here... I came here because I sensed strong potential in Ichigo. I also sense that he has a hollow inside of him, but that he has not come face to face with it. That must happen before equilibrium can be achieved. Any questions?"

Ichigo blinked. "Are you saying that you can... help me with my... condition?"

Tana grinned. "Yup! Any others?"

"Yes. How do you know what to do with Ichigo's inner hollow?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ah, Hitsugaya... that's because I have a friend... called Ria... Would you like to meet her?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "Um, sure... I guess?" Tana grinned.

_Go ahead, Ria. Just don't do anything rash, like attack them, _I told Ria.

_Of course not. Am I allowed to change your appearance to fit my own? _Ria asked.

_Of course! This is a demonstration, idiot! _Shinii replied. Tana grinned, and jumped back, passing Ria on the way. She retreated to the back of her mind... and that mind became Ria's.

Ichigo stared as a mask formed over Tana's face. Horns protruded from the top and sides. Tana's tail and wings appeared once more, but now they were bone white instead of red. Tana smiled. "Ah, you should let me get out more!" Her voice now had a slightly mocking edge.

"Idiot! It's your own fault that you don't get out more! You hardly ever ask, anyway!" said a voice that appeared from nowhere.

Tana grinned. "You _might _just be right, Tana. Hello, I am Ria."

"I thought you said your name was Tana," Urahara remarked. Ria sighed.

"That's what Tana said. Now that I'm in control, my name is Ria. Make sense now?"

"Um, I guess...?" Ichigo said.

"So, _anyway, _I am Tana's partner... until she dies, of course. Then I get to go back to Hueco Mundo until I get a new partner! Oh, and, Ichi, I'll be the main one working with you if you agree to take our helping hand."

Ichigo hesitated. "Let me think about it..."

"Good! Then I'm off... See ya tomorrow at school!" Ria grinned cheerfully before lunging into the air, and diving back into her gigai. Then the seemingly normal Dracython walked away calmly.


	5. Reunion! Camaranth and Ywyss

Tana's eyes glinted as she faced Ichigo. He had given his consent the morning before, and now they faced each other in Urahara's basement. Ichigo was, of course, in his Shinigami form. "So, Ichigo. I am going to constrain your body."

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because there is a possibility that your hollow is insane... or something else bad will happen... You will be shoved away, and your hollow will take control forever. If that happens, I will kill you. I can not let another Arrancar be born. And even if that does not happen, during Arcyshollow, you will become a true hollow, but you will not be able to control yourself at all... and neither will your inner self."  
Ichigo hesitated, before nodding. "I see." He lay down on the ground. "Do it, then."

Tana bowed slightly. "Very well." She raised her arms out to her sides, and began the incantation. "Constrain his force, constrain his limbs. Prison of Etherium, will, blood, and stone. Raise your walls high, to capture your prey. Seal him off, seal him away. Sealing Fire #99 Endless Prison!" Walls that appeared to be made out of gray stone rose around Ichigo, and flowed over his face, to form a small, dark prison. Immediately, Ichigo felt the stone's effects. It felt as if he couldn't move, and as if the walls themselves were sapping his energy.

_Was it really necessary to use the strongest Sealing Fire? And was it really necessary to use Sealing Fire instead of Way of Binding? _asked Ria.

_Yes, it was. First off, I don't want him to know that we use the same kidou as Shinigami, plus Sealing Fire, and he is very strong. He will be even stronger when he turns into a hollow, as will happen during the fight. And when he becomes a hollow, he will have no control over himself. He will attack. This way I will not have to hurt him, _replied Tana.

_ I see. Very well, I will begin, You and Shinii keep the barrier up._

_ Of course! _Shinii replied.

Ria willed herself away from Tana, and she traveled forwards, into Ichigo's mind...

Ria landed in Ichigo's inner world with ease. She looked around for Ichigo;s hollow. Before Ria called Ichigo in here, she had a few things to tell Ichigo's inner hollow. As usual, in inner worlds, Ria looked like a completely white version of Tana.

Ria looked around, her golden eyes searching. There he was! A black-robed man was talking to a white version of Ichigo. The black-robed man must be Ichigo's zanpakto. As for the other? Was that Ichigo's inner hollow?

The white Ichigo turned around, and Ria's eyes widened. Even if he now looked different... she would know that reiatsu anywhere. _"Camaranth?" _she gasped in surprise.

The black-robed man turned around. **"Hello, you must be Ria, the person who is going to help Ichigo out," **he calmly stated in a _very _deep voice.

"I am... For this to work you will need to stay out of the way... by the way, what is your name?"

**"I am Zangetsu. Farewell for now, Hollow." **Zangetsu turned away, and disappeared.

Ichigo's hollow then replied to Ria. "Yes, I am Camaranth, Ywyss. It's been a while."

"Aye... it has. So you finally got a new bearer?"

"Yeah. It was awfully lonely in Hueco Mundo after you left, you know."

"Hey, I didn't ask to get chosen by Tana! Anyway, I'm actually kinda glad to be her hollow. She's a nice person." Camaranth grinned slightly.

"Aye, so is Ichigo. I have been helping him out as best I can, although the berserker act is kind of hard for me to do. And its rather irritating that he appears to be so _helpless _on his own!"

"Ah, so you've been doing force this time? That is _so _like you! And of _course _he appears helpless to you! Bearers are always weaker than us. Always. Even If they defeat us during Arcyshollow, we still grow stronger than them eventually."

"Yeah, you're one to talk. Aren't you doing force this time, too?"

"Well, not really. I only really did the berserker thing when I first met Tana. I simply attacked her to make sure she was worthy of being my bearer. After that... I just had to convince Tana that there was no need to be afraid of me. Which is not an easy task, as you know."

"Of course I know! I just wish that I hadn't gotten a Shinigami. Shinigami are harder to talk to."

"He's not really a Shinigami. However, he wasn't brought up to view hollows as allies. Anyway, how are you going to go about Arcyshollow?"

"Well, I'm gonna attack him at first, I think. If he can hold me off for more than, say... five blows, I'll put up with him. If not, then I'll take over, kill him, and then get sent back to Hueco Mundo by dear Tana."

Ria grinned slightly. "Yeah. And what are you going to do if he does succeed, or... by some freak accident "kill" you?"

"Then, I will admit defeat, wait till he lets me back into his mind, and talk to him. We'll work it out somehow. Then, once he trusts me, I suppose I shall start teaching him a bit more about his powers. And I'll have to drop the berserker act. And I'll establish the ground rules, and all of that... Also, perhaps I can get him to know his zanpakto a little better."

Ria grinned. "A good plan... just remember, Camaranth, I will be there. Also, should I start calling you Chigo, if he wins? That is the custom, after all."

"I suppose. And he will become Ichi to us, although his friends will probably keep calling him Ichigo. Oh, um, Ywyss..."

"You really should call me Ria, but what is it?" Ria asked.

"Well, um... Will he get his wings and tail after Arcyshollow?"

"You've never had an outsider bearer before? Well, he will. He just will have no idea how to use them, and they will only be available in his Dracython form at first. If he trains, he will eventually be able to use his wings and tail in his Shinigami form."

"Wait.. you mean he will still be able to take Shinigami form?"

"Of course. Remember, introduce him to his new powers slowly. Anyway, I'll be watching over here!" Ria got up, and walked over to the edge of the sideways skyscraper thing.

Camaranth sighed, an reached out his mind for Ichigo's, and drew the Shinigami into his inner world. Camaranth used a faint mental thought to summon up a white Zangetsu. _It'll do, _he thought to himself, hefting the weapon. Alright. Time to fight!


	6. Inner Struggle

A/N: I do not own Bleach. I do own the Dracython. Please review!

"Hello, King," Camaranth said smoothly. Ria watched, far away, hidden by layers of illusion. She grinned as Camaranth began to swing his version of Zangetsu by the white wrapping on the hilt, sending it flying towards Ichigo several times. Ichigo dodged each time, moving faster than Ria would have thought possible.

_Well, there's your five strokes,_ Ria calmly remarked to Camaranth.

_Yeah, but now I'm gonna attack with more of my strength. I want to see just how strong he is. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him._

Ichigo, unaware of the mental communication, yelled "Ban...kai!" Camaranth also yelled that fateful word at the same time.

The two opponents faced off, one completely black, one completely white. Ichigo lunged forwards, attacking agressively. However, he was just a little it too slow, as he was thinking about his moves as he attacked. Camaranth just attacked.

Within seconds the battle was over. Camaranth, stood over the fallen Ichigo, his sword raised high, Ichigo's sword was too far away, and he stared as the white blade plunged down... and down... and halted just touching Ichigo's skin. Camaranth frowned, nodded, and jumped away backwards. He was about to make his sword disappear when Ichigo attacked again.

Camaranth frowned in irritation that Ichigo was still attacking him. Somehow, Ichigo had gotten more strength, and Camaranth was forced back. His eyes widened in shock, as he desperately tried to fend off Ichigo. But Camaranth wasn't using his true power yet. His eyes flashed, and he released the barriers around the raw, Vasto Lorde, part of his soul that Camaranth had not touched in ages.

Cmaranth's appearance twisted slightly, and then returned to normal. He then lunged forwards and attacked Ichigo again. Ria stared at them in shock. _He released it? Why? When you do that, very bad things can happen if you go out of control! _The first time that Ria had completely released with Tana had resulted in her completely taking over, and nearly killing Renji. Releasing was just not something you did every day. It made you immensely more powerful, but it pulled you back into the hollow self you once were.

The two clashed again and again. Neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Ria yawned, bored to death by the lack of action. Then her eyes abruptly widened, as Ichigo stabbed Camaranth in the place where is heart would be.

Camaranth's eyes widened in shock, and he staggered back. The wound spurted blood, and Camaranth worked a very quick healing spell on it. The wound sealed up, and he slammed the barriers around his original Vasto Lorde self back into place. Then he grinned, and bowed his head. "Well done, Ichigo. It has been a long time since I was beaten by one of my partners. And yes, I'm fine, It would take a little bit more than a simple sword wound to kill me."

Ichigo was busy staring as Camaranth continued. "Now, we'll be talking more later, but for now, these are my ruled for, um... serving you. Number 1: I can take over whenever your life is in danger. I will not have you die because you are stupid and refuse me from taking over. Number two: I won't, for the most part, interfere in other matters. Number three: Listen to me. Take my advice, because when I give advice, it's usually pretty important. So, do you agree? We'll work out more specific ones later."

Ichigo hesitated. They seemed pretty reasonable to him, although he didn't really like the first one. Well, he didn't really have a choice, it appeared. He nodded. "I accept."

His inner self grinned. "Very well. Ria, are ya ready?"

Ria appeared, stripping off her illusions, and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "Hey. And yes, I'm ready. Ichigo, you and your inner self stand next to each other." Ichigo hesitated, then complied. "I will now begin the binding ceremony... Don't worry, Ichigo, this won't hurt you one bit. **Bind these two together into one. Make them **_**become **_**one. Seal these souls together, by the ancient power of the Dracython! Sealing Fire #1 Two as One!" **

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt something else at the edge of his mind. Then, he suddenly became aware of his hollow self as not an image, but as a complex bundle of emotions. Ria then told Ichigo's hollow "You shall now be known as Chigo, in the tradition of our ancestors!"


	7. Bonding with My Inner Demon

A/N I do not own Bleach, I do own the Dracython. Please review!

"Come on already!" Tana yelled. "When are you going to call on your partner for help? You can't defeat me on your own!" _Oh, gah, this isn't working at all... _

_ Maybe I should make some sort of projection, and have him fight that after training, _Shinii suggested.

_Hmm, good idea. What exactly should it look like? And how strong should it be? _Ria asked. Tana ignored them both, and dodged out of the path of Ichigo.

"I'm not even fighting at a quarter of my true strength, and I'm still beating you!" Tana cried. Rolling to the side, and sending Ichigo flying with a kick in the stomach. Your partner is there to help you! Get that into your thick skull already! Some enemies you can't beat alone!" Ichigo growled, and lunged back towards Tana.

Tana continued dodging, and occaisonally blocking Ichigo's blade with ease. She sighed, and said "We're done for today. You should go home, or else your family will worry about you. I might come and visit you later today. There's still a few hours of daylight left."

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Ichigo yelled after Tana's retreating back.

"Yes you are. Until you can depend on your partner with your life, there is no point in my training you. By our customs, I shouldn't even have to train you! The only reason I am is because you are a Shinigami. Now, goodbye." Tana snapped her wings open, and lunged into the air, shooting out through Urahara's shop, and soaring above town, looking down. _Are you ready, Shinii? _she asked.

_Of course, _Shinii replied immediately. _As soon as he comes out, and is walking to his house I will create his "enemy". I will be sure to make it tough enough that he will have to call on Chigo for help._

_ Very well. Should I stay up here like this? Or will it be easier for you if you just separate from me?_

_ No, I'm not going to separate from you at a time like this. Head down once Ichigo appears, and land near him._

_ Got it._

Karin glanced up at the sky, and for an instant she thought she saw some giant weird dragon thing. When she blinked it was gone, however. She sighed, and wondered if her brother was going to come home today.

Karin walked outside, wanting a breath of fresh air. Then the dragon thing appeared before her. She was a fierce woman... with... _wings? _And a _tail? _Both were a bright red, and the woman had short, raven-black hair."You sure he's near here?" she asked randomly.

"Idiot, does she _look _like Ichigo?" The woman paused, evidently waiting for an answer.

"No, she doesn't. Honestly, I think at this moment my sensing capabilities are better than yours! Is it that hard to locate him? We just spent the last few hours fighting him!" She seemed irritated.

"Well, you _should _have been paying attention! And stop whining! She's just a human... girl..." The woman's voice dwindled off as she took a closer look at Karin. Karin stepped back a step. "What's your name, child?" the imposing figure asked. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I'm Karin Kurosaki. Who are you?"

"Hmm... so you were right. She _can _see us. Well, then." The woman's attention abruptly switched back to Karin. "Well, then. Kurosaki? You must be Ichigo's sister. I'm Tana. Ah, there he is!" Ichigo rounded the bend, and Tana disappeared.

_That was weird, _she thought. Then, a roar came from the shadows, and a giant beast came stepping out. It had gray fur, and a hollow mask. Savage horns curved from the edge of its face, and each of its four legs was armed with razor-sharp talons. Several tentacles waved from its shoulder. A powerful tail ornamented with spikes extended from its backside. It walked on all fours. The head was located on top of a snake-like neck, and it hissed and lunged towards Ichigo.

Ichigo took a step back. What _was _this thing? It had to be some sort of hollow, but its reiatsu was as strong as an Arrancar's. It roared, and lunged towards him. Ichigo jumped out of his body, and jumped forwards, slashing with his sword. The creature raised one taloned paw and stopped Zangetsu easily. Ichigo's eyes widened.

He didn't want to use it on a _hollow, _but no oridinary hollow would have been able to stop his blade like that! Was this a... Menos Grande? Ichigo hesitated, then yelled "Ban...kai!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Karin edge backwards as Ichigo took on his Bankai form. "Tensa Zangetsu," he said calmly, then lunged.

The creature blocked Ichigo's blade with supernatural speed. The only thing capable of such a feat was an Arrancar, or another powerful Shinigami. And this thing was clearly neither.

Tana's words flashed through his mind. _"Some enemies you can't beat alone." _Ichigo could feel his so-called "partner" at the back of his mind. He hesitantly reached out, and touched the presence.

_What's up, Ichigo? You finally gonna ask for my help? _Ichigo gasped in shock as the mental voice reverberated through his skull. _Well? _

Ichigo somehow knew how to reply. He somehow knew that he could communicate with his hollow by just thinking the thoughts he needed to communicate. _Yes... Could you... please... help me?_

_ Sure, but you have to let me. If you don't, I'm not sure I can overpower you in a timely manner, like Ria can do to Tana. Oh, and my name is Chigo. Remember that! _Mad laughter echoed around Ichigo's skull, and he grimaced.

_Fine. Go._

_ Your wish is my command, _Chigo replied. Somehow Ichigo knew that Chigo was grinning madly. _But I need you to completely surrender to me for this to work. I can't fight if you keep trying to hold on. Do you understand? _

_ I...I do. _Ichigo backed away, and he let Chigo take control.

Ichigo's appearance changed slightly, and a hollow mask covered his face. That was all. Chigo,

now in control of Ichigo's body lunged forwards, and swatted at the hollow facing them. It dissolved into silver light, which flowed back to Tana's chest.

Tana grinned,appearing. "Ria was right. It did work. Training would never convince him to out his trust in you."

Ichigo abruptly took control again. "Wait, you mean that entire thing was an _illusion ?" _

"No. That was Shinii, who created another being out of her reiatsu. That creature was roughly as strong as I am. Chigo could have probably have beaten it if it was real. I realized that the only way for you to work with your partner was to make you believe that your life was in danged. Farewell for now, Ichigo, Karin." Tana jumped into the sky, flying away as quickly as she could.

Ichigo was left staring at Karin. "Um. That was sort of my... um, trainer."

Karin raised an eyebrow as Ichigo stepped back into his body. "Her? Your trainer? She has an unusual technique. Just what is she?"

_Ichigo, you aren't allowed to tell her. Not unless it is necessary, the way it was when Tana told you and company. She probably shouldn't have told everyone, but it couldn't be helped. Everyone will know about us sooner or later, but she did leave out a _ton _of details. You can not tell an outsider about Dracython, or any of the powers that you will soon be able to control. Do you understand? _Chigo asked mentally.

_I do. _"Karin, I'm sorry, but apparently I can't tell you that without violating some sort of oath or something. Just so you know, I'll be training with her most of the time. She only let me stop so that way, one, I could fight her "enemy" and, two, so that way I could tell you where I was. Sort of. Anyway, I'll be heading off again to train tomorrow."

A/N The next couple of chapters will be focusing on different things. I decided to put some stuff from the anime into here... with Dracython goodness added in. :) Remember, please review!


	8. Soccer!

A/N I do not own Bleach. I do own the Dracython. Please review!

"Hey! We reserved this field! Let us play!" Karin yelled at the older middle-schoolers. They were arguing about who got to use the field, and Karin's team was getting very nervous. They wanted very much to back down, but Karin wasn't going to let them! They had clashed with this particular team many times over the past few days, and Karin was sick and tired of it.

"It's not like you're practicing for real. You can use that empty space over there to practice your footwork."

"We _are_ practicing seriously... I challenge you to a soccer match! Next Saturday!"

"You're on! And if you lose... I'll make you eat spaghetti through your noses!"

"You're on! Don't you dare try to run away!" Karin and team walked away.

Once _they_ were out of hearing, Karin's team started talking about who they could ask for help. Ria dropped out of the trees ahead of them, landing easily. She was currently disguised as an elementary schooler with (of course) raven-black hair, and a sarcastic grin. "Did I hear you asking for help? I might be willing to help out. Maybe. If I'm bored."

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Really? And who might you be?"

"So glad you asked! I'm Ria. My complete name is Tanaria..."

"Ria, eh? So you play soccer?"

"Maybe. That depends on just how different the names are. From watching those guys on the field, I believe it is a form of Kujuyashi, which I am very good at. If I am correct, then... yes."

Karin frowned. "I'll try you. Come to practice tomorrow at noon if you want to help out."

"Good. I might show up. In the park, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Oh, and Karin... Your brother is doing far better than I expected. Far better than Tana expected, too. He really _is _a fast learner." Ria strode off calmly.

_Is she connected to Tana, _Karin wondered.

_Of course. 'm her partner, but I'm bored. Its no fun just watching Tana beat Ichi up, so I left to have some fun. I just happened to spot you. _Karin's eyes widened as Ria's voice sounded in her head. _And no, you're not mad. This is how I usually communicate. Farewell, Karin. _Karin got the feeling that Ria had gone. Today had been strange so far.

Ria watched, a day later, her eyes amused, as Karin and her team started practicing. Ria yawned, and dropped out of a nearby tree. "Miss me?" she asked casually.

Karin jumped. "Where did _you _come from?"

"If you really want to know..." Ria leaned forwards, her eyes serious. "I come from a place called Hueco Mundo. Now, weren't ya gonna test me or something?"

Karin swallowed. "Uh, yes."

"Then get on with it. I didn't come here to be even more bored." Karin suddenly kicked the ball straight at Ria. Ria's eyes flashed with amusement. She dodged neatly out of the way, and spun, her bare foot colliding with the ball in the exact same move that would rip across an enemy's chest, potentially killing it. The ball flashed through the air, and landed back next to Karin.

"Have I passed my test?" Ria asked, grinning slightly. This was _fun. _

Karin stared in shock. "Ah... yes."

"Ah, good. Now..." Ria suddenly paused, her head snapping around. She frowned slightly, looking straight towards... something. Karin had a bad feeling about that direction. "Sorry, got to go." Ria turned and ran off, willing to deal with the hollow that had appeared.

Karin and her team faced down the middle-schoolers. Today was the day of the match. Ria had not shown up. "She didn't show!" hissed one of Karin's friends.

"Calm down, we can win without her!"

"You guys ready yet?" asked a proud middle-schooler, grinning confidently.

"Yes!" Karin replied, turning around. The referee blew the whistle, and the game begun.

Ria closed her wings, and dropped, swooping straight for the ground as fast as she could. The field quickly got larger, and Ria landed easily, flaring her wings, before closing them, and making them disappear. "Time!" Karin yelled, coming over to Ria.

The score was already 0-4. Karin's team was losing badly. Ria yawned and remarked "Sorry, it took me a little longer to get here than I thought it would. And my... friend... was a bit irritated. Dealing with her was fun, although she might have a valid point. Anyway, you look like you you use some help. I suppose I'm in. Don't worry, Tana and Shinii would probably attempt to send me back to Hueco Mundo if I killed anyone here." Ria grinned viciously, and the game resumed.

Ria laughed, weaving in and out of the opposing teammates. This was _easy! _She slammed the ball into the goal four times, and ran forwards to take the finishing shot. Karin raced beside her. Ria passed the ball to Karin, and Karin kicked it in.

It was an easy win. Then the sky cracked open. Ria murmured quietly "Ah, well, just as I was getting bored, too. I hope this one is tough..."

Karin also stared at it. "Run!" she yelled, as a giant, roughly humanoid-shaped Adjerchas came through the portal.

It slammed down its fist on the ground near them, sneidn them both flying. Ria recovered easily, but Karin was directly in the path of the monster. It raised its fist, and slammed it towards Karin. Karin closed her eyes, expecting pain, but it never came.

Ria stood in the way, one hand raised blocking the monster. "You just never learn, do you, Rynoth. I am stronger than you, and always will be!"

The Adjerchas roared. "Ywyss! Why are you standing beside the humans?"

"I am not. You attacked me as well. Anyone who attacks their commander must die."

"You are no longer my commander! Not since you took oaths to those weak, sniveling creatures called Dracython!"

"I did what I believed was best at the time. And I am glad that I did. You shouldn't have attacked me, Rynoth. Now I have to kill you. Unfortunately, I do not believe I can do so in this form. Ah, well. Barrier, release." Karin gasped as spiritual pressure flowed out of Ria.

Ria's formed twisted, and she turned grew much taller, until she was standing almost at six feet. A Hollow mask formed across her face, and she grinned viciously. "Time for you to die, Fool." Tana's voice was much rougher and harsher than it had been before. It echoed strangely. It was the voice of a super-powerful being who knew she was stronger than anyone else, and loved it.

Ria lunged forwards, moving so fast that she appeared to disappear. The Hollow roared as an arm was sliced off. "Retreat now, and I won't kill you."

"No," rasped the monster. It attacked again. Ria grinned coldly.

"So be it." Her next slice cut the monster in two. Then she approached Karin, grinning coldly. Nothing of the Ria that Karin had briefly met remained in those cold eyes. "My, aren't _you _a tasty little morsel," she purred.

Karin stared into the face of Ria, and terror seized her. Then Ria backed up, apparently struggling with something. She growled, and ripped off her mask. "Barrier... replace..." she gasped. "Thought I had more control than that." Her voice had gone back to normal. The feeling of terror vanished as well. "Sorry, Karin, but even I lose control sometime. Especially when I release. I suppose I should take my fake form again."

Ria reverted back to her elementary-school self. "I should get back to my friends. Tana will have sensed my release. I don't want her to worry. Farewell for now, Karin."


	9. Kendo Trainer

A/N I do not own bleach. I do own the Dracython. Please review!

"Wait, let me get this straight, You are asking me to help train a bunch of kids to prepare them for their big competition? Sure, I suppose. Ria and Shinii can continue Ichi's training without me. I'll come. I suppose." Tana faced down Ikkaku. Ikkaku had just asked for help, and Tana had accepted.

"Is there anything in particular I have to wear?"

"Yes. This." Ikkaku thrust a blue uniform at Tana.

That was how Tana got to where she was, facing five kids resignedly. "How much time do we have, Ikkaku?" she asked, ignoring the other two kids, a brown-haired girl, and a brown-haired boy.

"One week."

"One week, eh? Hmm. Guess I won't be using the standard curriculum. Well, I doubt they could handle it, anyway. Alright, listen up everyone! Ikkaku is going to train you using various excercies, while I shall train you by fighting you. There re five of you, so I should get around to all of you by the end of the week. You are up first," Tana said, pointing to the closest kid.

At the end of the day, Tana groaned. _This isn't going to work, not if they are all like him. They suck so much... Even more than our novices when they are ready to be trained. I just don't know what to do! _Tana cried out to Ria.

_Then start them out doing what pre-novices always do. Fighting each other, _Ria replied sensibly.

_Well, alright. I'll ask Ikkaku if I can do that tomorrow._

_ Ikkaku? You're doing this with Shinigami?_

_ Yes. Don't worry, I can overpower him if he tries to attack me, even without you guys._

_ I hope so... I don't want to lose my partner just because you were foolish._

_ That is not going to happen. _Tana withdrew from the mental contact, and went to see Ikkaku, back at the brown-haired kids' house.

"Hey, Ikkaku," Tana remarked as she entered the room. "I got to ask you something... huh?"

The brown-haired girl, who, Tana now remembered, was called Mizuho, was... hugging Ikakku? What the heck was going on? Ikkaku was letting a girl from the living world _hug _him?

Tana cleared his throat, and Mizuho looked up. She got up very slowly, then ran over to Tana. "How dare you disturb my darling?" she screamed in Tana's face.

"It's very easy, seeing as you didn't even close the upper-story window. Anyway, I came to talk to Ikkaku about the Kendo club. One of my friends suggested a new training schedule, which will probably work far better than our current ones. So, Lady, if I could talk to him?" Tana's voice held a tinge of amusement, and Mizuho reluctantly stood down.

"So, Ikkaku, I'm gonna have them fight each other. I'll find the best person in the class, fight him, and then the others will be paired up according to their strength. And, Ikkaku, then you take out two each day to train them in the strength side of things."

"Sounds good to me," Ikkaku replied, rather bored.

"Oh, and, Ikkaku, if, at the end of tis week, they are even more banged up, and can't fight at all, then I have some friends I can ask to join the team. Although, they will probably be very bored. And Shinii might actually lose, 'cause she hasn't fought in, um, human form for a while. She's more used to being a sword."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go stretch my wings. Farewell." Tana closed her eyes, and dipped her head, the Dracythonian equivalent of a salute to an equal. Then she ran back to the window, jumped out, and seconds later she was flying high above the town.

The Next Day

Tana eyed the team. "You," she said suddenly, pointing to a small kid. She had chosen him, not because he was strong, but because he desperately wanted to get stronger. He would do. "What's your name, kid?"

"Shinji," the kid nervously replied.

"Alright, Shinji, you will be fighting me today. Don't worry," she said grinning wickedly. "This scheme was devised by someone who trained me when I was, yes, above your level, but the power difference was about the same. Anyway, attack me!" Tana called out as they entered the practice building.

Shinji hesitated for an instant too long, and I lunged forwards first, lightly slapping him across the stomach. "Too slow. Go with your gut."

Shinji suddenly lunged forwards, and Tana's reflexes took over. She somersaulted away, flipping through the air, to land in a ready pose before She could think about it. _Oops. _"Good job. You startled me." Tana grinned wryly. "C'mon, attack!"

Competition Day

"This so did not work at all..." Tana moaned. "Ah well, Who's gonna participate?"

Ikkaku grinned. "Shinji, and me for sure. I got Hitsugaya to participate as well. However, Renji said no, as did Matsumoto and Yumichika."

"So we are short two team members, eh? Well, Ria is going to come, but Shinii can't 'cause she needs to keep training Ichi. Ria's on her way. I'll participate as well."

"Hey, Tana. Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Ria had just landed smoothly on the deck, and keigo was sure he thought that he saw bone-white wings for a moment there.

"Because you're bored, and Ichi doesn't need two trainers. And because I asked you to."

"Good job!" Ria replied, laughing slightly.

Inside the Competition House

The teams lined up on either side of the room. On Tana's team, the order was: Hitsugaya, Ria, Shinji, Ikkaku, Tana. Ria was yawning, once again bored to death. Tana appeared to be sleeping, but what she was actually doing was checking on Ichigo's training.

Hitsugaya and Ria easily defeated their opponents. After that, Ria challenged Tana to a mental duel, and Tana accepted. They were about to start when Tana held up a hand. The Shinigami were also peering around.

Keigo watched confused as they all popped some kind of green candy into their mouths. He starrewd in shock as it looked like they transformed, and rand out the door. Then he was even more shocked when he saw what had happened. Ikkaku started... _crying? _He said "I'm scared..." in a whiny voice. Renji closed his eyes, and lay down on the floor, saying "I"m gonna take a nap until Master comes back!" Yumichika turned into some vicious guy, saying "Don't look at me! I'll kill you!" Hitsugaya seemed to be the only sensible one. He said "Let's just stay like this" in a calm tone. And Matsumoto was _drooling. _"There are so many men!" she giggled.

Ria and Tana were the only ones acting with a semblance of normality. They just sat there, staring straight ahead. _ Did all their personalities just change? _Keigo wondered.

The hollow, a Gillian, was defeated fairly easily. Tana hurried back, flying as quickly as she could, praying that she would get back before Shinji was defeated. She didn't want Shinii to have to worry about animating her gigai while still training Ichi.

Back in the competition room, Shinji fought desperately with his opponent. _I can do this! _he thought fiercely. He blocked his opponent's stroke, and they stood there struggling for an instant. Then Shinji lunged forwards, and rapped his opponent sharply on the arm. Victory was Shinji's!

Then Ikkaku came back. "What about my fight ?" he demanded.

The judge talked to him. "You don't get to fight. Your team already won."

Ikkaku growled, and swung his gaze onto one of the opposing teammates. "I challenge you!" Ikakku then proceeded to attack everyone in the room. Tana and Ria both escaped through the door, heading back towards the Urahara shop. "This is stupid, I'm leaving," Hitsugaya calmly remarked. Everyone else pretty much ignored him.

Ikakku won against everybody, of course. He stood on top of a pile of people grinning, and waving his wooden sword.


	10. Orihime's Capture

A/N Sorry for the late update. I do not own Bleach.

Tana got up. _What's wrong? _Ria asked.

_I don't know, _Tana replied. _Something's coming. I don't know what. _Tana got up, and stared out the window. Whatever it was, she would be ready for it. She walked outside, and glanced around nervously.

She did not look up.

_**Above Karakura Town**_

Grimmjow smiled slightly. Wonderweiss, Yammy, Luppy, and Nnoitra stood beside him. "Kill anyone with the slightest hint of spiritual pressure," Nnoitra ordered.

The other four Arrancar nodded. The group split up, heading off in their respective directions.

_**At Tana's house**_

Tana leaped to the side, just barely dodging the weird Arrancar's sword. Tana decided to call him Spoon for now. His cape thing made him look like a spoon. Spoon swung at Tana again, and Tana nimbly dodged.

"Is that all you got?" Tana asked.

"Of course not!" Spoon snapped, attacking once more. Tana dodged the first blow, backing away. Spoon swung again, and Tana was caught by the edge of the weapon. She tumbled through the air.

_Tana! _Ria screamed mentally. Ria would have taken over, except for that fact that Tana snapped out her wings, and hovered midair, panting for breath. Her red tail was also revealed. Spoon looked somewhat surprised.

_Tana, are you alright? _Shinii asked.

_Yeah, I'm fine, guys, _Tana replied mentally. _Don't worry, such a weak blow could never hurt me._

_ That wasn't a weak blow, _Shinii said, still worried. _You're hurt. _

_ Shut up! _Tana snapped back. _I'm fine! _

_ No you're not, _Shinii said. _He is very strong._

_ Be careful, _Ria added. _I do not want you to die because you were foolish and ignored the fact that your opponent is strong._

_ I said to shut up, _Tana said. Her mental voice had lost most of its fervor, though. _Just let me fight. _

Tana glanced back at her opponent to see that he was rushing at her. She just barely raised Shinii in time to deflect the blow. She ignored the cut in her side, which had been caused by Spoon's axe/sword thing.

"Your blows are pathetically weak," Tana taunted him. Surprisingly most of her opponents succumbed to these tactics, becoming enraged. They were easier to defeat then.

"Then how come you got cut?" Spoon asked fairly calmly. Tana caught the glimpse of a 5 tattooed on his tongue. Her eyes widened.

_See? I told you he was strong, _Ria remarked smugly.

"And I told you to shut up!" Tana yelled. Then she realized that she had spoken aloud. _Oops, _she thought.

Thankfully, Ria refrained from making a comment. Spoon attacked again, ignoring the fact that Tana hadn't given him an answer yet.

Tana dodged and flew a little ways away. _"Divide, Shinii," _she whispered. Shinii split in two, and Tana got ready to face Spoon once more.

_**Inside the Senkaimon**_

Orihime stared at the tall, pale Arrancar. "I will come," she said solemnly. She had no choice. If she didn't come, this Arrancar would kill everyone.

"Good," the Arrancar replied. "I shall give you twelve hours to say goodbye to one person—but that person must be unaware of your presence. Wear this." He gave Orihime a bracelet. Orihime put it on.

"This bracelet will make you undetectable to anyone but an Arrancar. You will also be able to pass through objects, if you wish to do so," the Arrancar stated calmly. Orihime nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

_**At Tana's house**_

Tana's eyes widened as Spoon's sword came crashing towards her. She would be unable to stop it this time. She had no time to react.

A yellow barrier surrounded Spoon, and Spoon's sword smashed into the barrier. _Negacci__ó__n. _Tana knew that it was too late to do anything. They were as good as gone. She sighed, and sheathed Shinii after Spoon had disappeared back to Hueco Mundo.

She headed back into the abandoned house. It had been a tiring day, and she wanted to get some sleep.

_**The next morning**_

"Are you sure about this?" Tana asked Ichigo.

"Of course I'm sure! Gramps ordered us not to go after Inoue!"

"'Gramps' doesn't hold any authority over me. I will go with you, and gladly, too. I can probably find another Dracython to go with us, if you give me a little time. Plus I bet that your friends will go with you."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Meet me tomorrow morning at Urahara's then. I'm going to ask him if he can get us to Hueco Mundo."

Tana nodded, and flew off in search of Tylo. Ria had told her that Tylo was nearby, but she hadn't said how she knew. Probably she had felt Zyla, Tylo's inner hollow.

Tylo swooped up to meet Tana before too long. The male Dracython had bright green eyes, and green scales. His brown hair was cropped next to his head. He wore loose, billowing green robes that disguised his draconic origins.

"Looking for me?" he asked easily. "Zyla said you might be..."

"Yeah. Who else would I be looking for? Aren't you the only other Dracython here?" The two swooped high over Karakura Town.

"Yes. So, what did you need me for?" he asked, direct and to the point.

Tana hesitated. She wondered how Tylo would react if he knew that Tana was planning to go into Hueco Mundo. Well, she did need his help. "You know the reason I came here?"

"Yeah, you thought you felt a potential Dracython here," Tylo replied.

"Well, I went through with the ceremony. He's a Dracython now, although he doesn't know it."

"Okay... so what's the problem?" Tylo's was confused. Was Tana asking for his help with him?

"Well, one of his friends, Orihime Inoue got captured by the Arrancar. I'm going with him to rescue him," Tana said.

"Why?"

"Because now would be a good time to strike at Aizen."

"So I'm guessing your question is if I'll come with you?"

"Yes," Tana replied succinctly.

"I will. Of course I will. I'm not going to let you go into danger like that alone again." Tylo spun in the air to face Tana with that statement.

"Its hardly like last time," Tana protested.

"It might as well be."

"But I'm not alone. Ichigo and his friends are going to be going with us."

"Why did you have to get us burdened with Shinigami?" Tylo just sounded annoyed now.

"None of them are Shinigami. Ichigo is a Dracython now, Ishida is a Quincy, and Chad is... a... human."

"That's hardly better. Why is a human going with us?"

"He's a bit different. I call him human because he was originally human. I don't know what he would actually be called."

"I see. In any case, where and when are we meeting?"

"At the Urahara Shop, tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I'll be there." Tylo wheeled away, and was gone. Tana stared after him for a long moment, before heading back to Ichigo to tell him of her success.

A/N Please review! Reviews make me a happy author.


	11. Arguments

A/N I do not own Bleach. I do own the Dracython. Reviews are appreciated a lot... Remember, I am more likely to update quickly if you review!

Tana was bored. Very bored. Weren't they supposed to meet now? Yet no one was there... Urahara hadn't been in the shop, so Tana had assumed he was down here. Tana came down here but he wasn't here. So where was he?

Perhaps he was... out looking for them? Maybe no one had showed! Maybe they decided that they didn't like this "Orihime" person enough to go rescue her. Maybe- her thoughts were interrupted as she heard distant chanting. Exactly the kind that would be required for a bizarre shopkeeper to open up a Garganta. She mentally kicked herself.

_What? Did you forget that this space is very large, and that he isn't necessarily going to stay within sight of the stairs? _Ria asked, smirking slightly.

_O-of course not! _Tana snapped back.

_Don't worry. You can tell us. We won't make fun of you. Much. _Shinii's voice also contained a hint of amusement.

_Just... be quiet. Please? _Tana begged the other two beings.

Ria sighed. _Fine. I suppose. For now. _

_ If you insist... I suppose I could be quiet... if I must. _Her mental voice was very grudging., like she was doing a great favor for Tana by being quiet. Perhaps, in her estimate, she was.

_ Finally! Blessed silence! _Tana sighed in relief. She really didn't no how she managed to survive with two beings constantly arguing and making snide comments in the background...

Back in the real world, Tana flew towards where the ritual was being done. She arrived just in time to see Urahara finish the incantation. She almost panted in relief, glad that she had made it in time.

Tylo arrived seconds after she did. "You're late," Tana said, pretending that she had been there all along.

"If I'm late, then so are you. You only just arrived," Tylo replied quickly.

"Oh? And how can you be so sure? Perhaps I was here all along!" Tana protested.

"That's not like you. It _would _be like you, on the other hand, to get lost down here and forget that you can simply track their reiatsu."

_Got you there, _Ria remarked.

_I thought you said that you would be quiet? _Tana asked, annoyed.

_I said "for now". That time has passed. Therefore, I am allowed to talk again. _Ria retreated back into the depths of Tana's mind, and exuded smugness.

Tana growled under her breath. Ria could be so... annoying some times.

_So can you, _Shinii pointed out helpfully.

_Even you are against me on this? _Tana asked desperately. She had hoped to at least have _someone _on her side.

_Of course. She sees the light of my wisdom and-OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY ZANPAKUTO? _Ria yelled the last bit, and Tana clutched her head, momentarily deafened.

_You have many qualities, like stupidity, but you definitely do not have any wisdom. If you had wisdom, then you would not have said that while I am holding a large axe. _Shinii's voice was even more smug than it had been.

_GUYS! _Tana snapped. _Can you not be quiet for one second?_

_ Of course not, _they both responded.

Tana groaned, and opened her eyes. She saw that everyone was staring at her weirdly. Except for Tylo.

"Um, we weren't making any noise," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

_Oops. Did I accidentally say that last bit out loud? Guess I did... _

"No... but two other people were. And they were driving me insane. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna beat them both up."

_You can't, _Ria pointed out.

_Yes. You've already tried to beat us up. It didn't work. Remember? That was the time that you __broke your arm-_

_ You broke my arm, Shinii! _Tana snapped back. _I would _never _break my arm on purpose._

_ Of course not._

_ RIA! _Tana yelled as loudly as she could. Perhaps she could deafen the Hollow into silence? Wow. It actually seemed to have worked! Tana sighed.

"Anyway, can we go?" she asked out loud.

"We've been waiting on you," Tylo responded with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Shut it! I've had enough trouble from _them _without you adding in your piece!"

"Hey, I know the feeling. But I only have to deal with one. Zyla is actually the calm one, surprisingly. But Fryssa... don't even get me _started _on her." Tylo winced slightly. "Great, now she's yelling at me."

_Hmm. Maybe Fryssa has the right idea. Ready, Ria? One, two, three! _Shinii said in a cheerful tone.

_N-no! It's a bad idea! _Tana feebly protested. Unfortunately, it was far too late for it to be any good.

_TAAAAAAANAAAA! _her inner selves screamed.

_SHUT THE HELL UP! _Tana yelled back. She glanced around, and noticed that Ichigo and his friends were staring at her. A lot. She wondered if they thought that she and Tylo were crazy. Well, maybe _Ichigo _wouldn't think that, but the others _certainly _would.

"Shall we go?" Tana asked.

Ichigo stared at her a moment longer before nodding uncertainly. "Come on, then!"

As one, the small group leaped into the Garganta. Urahara closed it once he felt them exit on the other side. He called out to Ichigo's friends, who had been hiding behind a rock. Time to get one of Soul Society's plans in motion.


	12. One Moronic Strawberry

A/N Enjoy and please review.

This is probably obvious, but I don't own Bleach!

Tana sighed. She didn't really want to do this, but she really had no choice. She didn't know how to make a surfboard out of the spirit particles like Ishida was doing, so she had to go along Ichigo's _very _shaky pathway. She was afraid that she might fall off it at any moment. Ichigo really _did _need to work on reiatsu control.

_We should teach him that after this, _Shinii spoke up. _You could use some lessons, too._

_ Shinii... are you neglecting the fact that you are the one who really needs to practice? _Ria spoke up snidely.

_What? Whenever you are in control, you leak just as much as I do!_

_ Oh? Really... You know, you really shouldn't blame others for your mistakes. Its a bad habit you have._

_ I AM MAKING NO MISTAKES! _Shinii shouted. Her mental presence was exuding rage. The two of them were going to start dueling soon, Tana could tell.

_What both of you are missing is that we all suck at reiatsu control, _Tana pointed out.

_Maybe Ria does, but _I, Shinii said, sending a mental image of thumping herself on her chest, _am absolutely magnificent_ _at reiatsu control. You guys are just jealous._

Ria yelled at Shinii, and Tana sighed, ignoring the conflict.

"We're reaching the end," she said out loud. It was true. There was a square of light not that far ahead. She ran faster, and after a quick thought, snapped open her wings, and shot up over Ichigo's head. She should have done this in the first place.

She flew ahead, and ignored Ichigo's cries of "That's cheating!" Ishida sped up his surfboard, and the two of them raced towards the end.

Tana got in first by a centimeter and-

_No you didn't. Ishida totally won._

_ Shinii, shut up. I know how to measure things, _Tana retorted.

_Oh, really? Then you should know that _Ishida _is the one who got in first by a centimeter, _Ria said.

_Now, really, Ria. You really must learn how to measure things. Obviously Ishida beat her by an inch._

_ An inch, you say, Shinii? I say it was at least _several _inches! _

_ Ria... you can be so _dumb _sometimes. Really, I don't know how you manage it._

Tana sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. She managed to tune out squabbling spirits. She instead focused on the place that they had come out at. It was a long corridor that stretched in either direction. Ichigo started walking resolutely in one direction. The others, including Tana, followed, though Tana was on the alert for traps.

Ichigo, being the idiot that he was. Continued to make loud comments about the place. Really, did that fool have any idea of what the word "stealth" meant? For once she could tell that her inner spirits were in agreement on this. Ishida, at least, had the sense to shush the Shinigami, but Ichigo ignored the Quincy's efforts. Tana felt like banging her head against a wall. She felt like any moment Arrancar were going to come after them because of Ichigo.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Ishida finally yelled, furious that Ichigo was completely ignoring his advice. Tana winced.

"You know, you're even louder than he is," Tana remarked dryly.

"Besides, its a good thing if they spot us and come to us. That way we can ask them where they are keeping Orihime!" Ichigo spoke up.

Tana and Tylo shared a glance. They were in agreement over the fact that Ichigo was being extremely stupid if he thought that the Arrancar were just going to tell them where Orihime was because he asked. Obviously he had no idea how this thing actually worked. Had he even done something like this before?

"HELLO! ARRANCAR! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. Tana groaned. That absolute moron.

"Now I know that this might be a new concept to you, but have you ever heard of 'secrecy' as in 'don't go yelling our position to the enemy?'" Tylo's voice was amused, but his eyes were deadly serious. While Tylo tended to joke around a lot, he was still dead-serious in situations like this... especially when Ichigo was threatening to expose their position to the enemy.

"I have to agree with him on this," Ishida said, his voice irritated. "What if you just gave up our only chance to get out Orihime?"

"So? We just go in, kill everyone, and grab Orihime! Easy!"

"You moron, do you know that there are probably dozens of Arrancar here?" Ishida's voice was no longer so carefully controlled.

"So? We just take them out one by one!" Ichigo obviously had no idea what he was up against.

"And what happens when they come in a group?" Ishida yelled.

"Calm down, Ishida," Chad said in that deep voice of his.

"I am calm!" Ishida retorted, punching the wall. His fist hit a pressure plate, and Tana glared at him.

"Now look what you've done!" she snapped. However, she stopped arguing instantly when she heard a grinding sound underneath them. The three grounded people turned and ran, Tylo and Tana flying after them as quickly as their wings could carry them. The ground behind them opened up into a deep pit.

Ishida saw that the ground in front of them was also opening up. There was a different passageway to the side, however, and that one was not falling to pieces. Ichigo took it without hesitation, and the other two ran after him.

However, Chad was too slow, and fell into the pit. Without hesitation Tana dove after him, Closing her wings almost completely as she dove. She growled quietly as she grabbed Chad, and her wings labored to take her back up to the top of the pit. Tylo swooped down and joined her, and, together, the two Dracython hauled Chad up.

"Thanks," Chad said.

"Think nothing of it. Besides, Ichigo woulda been mad at me if you had died. So I had to save you, see?"

Chad grunted. "This is such an old trick," Ishida remarked.

"Yeah, and you actually _fell _for it," Ichigo mocked, stepping forwards.

"Hey, you did, too," Ishida protested.

_Are they always at each other's throats like this?_ Shinii asked Tana.

_Why are you asking me? I only recently met them, same as you guys. And I'm guessing that they are in a relationship very similar to you and Shinii. They can't stop fighting between themselves, because each of them manages to annoy the other in ways that no one else could, _Tana replied.

_What are you implying? _Ria spoke up indignantly. _Shinii and I are not in a relationship!_

_ And I never said you were. Not that kind of relationship, anyhow, _Tana retorted. She really wasn't I the mood to get into more arguments with Ria.

Tana glanced up when she heard a grinding sound coming from the passageway ahead of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ishida asked.

"Probably," Tana replied cheerfully. "These guys have no sense of creativity! They keep using all these old, _ancient _traps! I mean, come on, you haven't even seen anything interesting, like bars that spring up from below and try to slice you in half! Or a bag that drops tons of blood on you, then releases a starving wolf pack to attack you! I mean, really, where's their sense of flair?"

The boulder made Tana remember her current situation. She was going to step forwards and punch it to destroy it when Chad stepped up instead. Liquid flowed over his arm, settling into some kind of hand armor. This was the first time that Tana had been able to see it up close.

Chad raised both of his hands, and stopped the boulder. He then drew his left arm back and punched the boulder hard, shattering it into pieces. Tana was rather impressed. She hadn't thought that a human could do that. Sure, he had "defeated" Zyla, but then Zyla had not been fighting at her true strength at all. She had not actually been trying to kill Chad.

"That's a neat trick," Tylo remarked, nodding to Chad's arm. "Can you make the liquid go into other shapes as well? Like saw you could add a little dragon crest at the top of your arm! Then everyone'd be jealous of you!"

"I'll pass," Chad said quietly. The group was about to continue when an Arrancar appeared in front of them. Like, just appeared. Tana took an involuntary step back. Then she turned, and ran down the passageway searching for a larger space. Ishida dragged Ichigo after her and Chad went freely. Tylo paused for a moment, then nodded, probably listening to advice from his Zanpakuto. Fryssa had a very strategic mind. He turned, and fled after Tana.

"Why are we running?" Ichigo asked "We can take him!"

"Not in this narrow space we can't. We need room to maneuver. Try thinking, Carrot-top," Tana replied to his question.

_Fryssa says that if we can't find an open space that is large enough for us to fly in we shouldn't fight. I agree, _Ria told Tana.

_We can still fight, though! _Shinii protested. _She can fight with me! Just cuz we won't be able to fly doesn't mean that we won't be able to fight!_

_ I agree, _Tana told Shinii. _Yes, being able to fly will be a bonus, but we can still fight without wings._

_ Fryssa says that we should let them handle it, _Ria said.

_It will let us get a handle on how strong they are... _Shinii said slowly.

_But we already know that! When we fought at the school, they were all fighting, remember? _Tana protested.

_Were you paying attention to their fights? I wasn't. Sure, Zyla got a measure of Chad's strength... but that was before he spent all that time training. We need to know our friends' strengths, _Ria pointed out.

_Zyla says that she doesn't really care, _Shinii said.

_Tylo doesn't mind either, _she added.

Tana sighed. _Fine. But if one of them is in trouble, then we'll help out._

Feeling compliance from Ria and Shinii, Tana ran faster. Finally they reached an open enough room that the humans could fight. Another Arrancar was waiting for them, however,

"Let us handle it," Ishida ordered Ichigo.

"But..." Ichigo protested.

"Save your strength for the Espada," Ishida ordered.

"We can take them," Chad said.

The two Arrancar attacked and Chad and Ishida took one apiece.


	13. First Glimpse of Hueco Mundo

A/N Short chapter this time, but the next will be longer. Please review!

Ishida raised his bow and got off the first shot at the bigger, fatter Arrancar. Tana and Tylo leaned against the wall, content to watch for now. The Arrancar dodged the attack, and said that his name was Demoura before slamming his fist down on Ishida.

Tana wasn't worried, and she mostly ignored the fight while talking with her inner spirits.

_Ria, Ishida's power is different than it was, _Tana remarked.

_Yeah I noticed. He's stronger. He's been training. The other human, Chad, he is also stronger, _Ria replied.

_Where do we go from here? _Shinii asked. _I mean, once we get out of this building, where do we go?_

_ Las Noches, right? _Tana asked. _I mean, that's Aizen's base now, isn't it?_

_ Yeah it is, _Shinii replied. _But I don't like the idea of just charging in and searching for her. Maybe we should wait a bit? I mean, this Aizen wouldn't have taken her if she had no abilities that were useful to him._

_ Are you saying that she might be able to get out on her own? _Tana asked.

_Yes. Shew could very well escape by herself, I think. Ichigo just hasn't realized that yet, _Shinii replied. _Waiting might be the best thing._

_ Maybe Aizen took her to tempt Ichigo here? _asked Ria. _To trap him somehow? If that is the case then she won't be able to get out on her own._

_ Then if he did that then we are trapped as well, _Shinii said. _Which means we need a way out of here._

_ Don't worry about it, _Tana said. _Can't you open a Garganta, Ria? Since you are a Hollow._

Ria paused. Could she? She'd never really tried... _I've never tried. I've never needed to do that. Probably._

_ Then we can depend on you for our way out, _Tana said.

_You should be able to. If I can't do it I am certain that Zyla can, _Ria replied.

Tana nodded and looked back out at the carnage of where Chad and Ishida were fighting the Hollows. Carnage it was. There were rocks falling all around them and Tana wondered how she could not have heard it. Tylo had only just come out of his inner conference and he looked around, eyes wide in shock.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"Probably an alarm of some sort went off. Come on, we need to get out of here _now!" _Tana spread her wings and took off, swooping through the falling rubble, dodging the chunks of rock with nimble speed. Tylo followed, his bright green wings pumping hard to keep his larger body aloft. He used his tail to deflect some of the falling rock, an example that Tana quickly followed.

They shot up towards the ceiling, leaving Ichigo and his friends behind. Their was no way that they could carry all of the humans up and in any case, they had already bolted for an exit. Tana glanced up, and saw cracks of light spiderwebbing across the ceiling.

"The whole thing is going to cave in soon!" Tana said, yelling to make herself heard over the crashing of falling stone.

"I know! Be ready!" Tylo yelled back. The ceiling fell. Tana roared and shot lightning at one of the large chunks. It burst apart, showering her with smaller bits. Tana dove upwards through the falling rubble and burst into the open Hueco Mundo sky. She glanced down, her eyes anxiously scanning for Tylo.

A large chunk froze and then burst apart into thousands of pieces. Tylo came zooming up to join her, and they both paused midair, resting. They closed their wings and dove towards Ichigo's party, landing softly.

"You guys okay?" Tana asked.

Chad grunted, nodding his head. The others murmured their own assent.

"So where to now?" Ichigo asked after a long pause.

"Las Noches. The castle-like structure that way." Tylo pointed towards the large thing on the horizon. "Orihime is probably in there. That place is Aizen's headquarters."

So they set off again, heading towards Las Noches.


	14. The Gildija

Tana shot ahead of the group, scanning for anything unusual. Tylo looked aorund behind. Tana snapped her wings shut and dove towards Ichigo, spiraling downwards as quickly as she could. She flared her wings and landed with a soft thump.

"Trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Tana replied. "There's some sort of disturbance in the sand up there."

"That doesn't sound that bad," Ichigo said.

"I'm getting reiatsu readings from it. Arrancar reiatsu. Believe me, if it was just wind, I wouldn't have come back." Tana flapped her wings hard and jumped into

the air, wheeling over to Tylo. The two of them had a quick conference.

Ichigo cried out in surprise when a two more flying figures shot over. Another one joined them. Huh? Ichigo thought.

"Who're they?" Ishida asked softly.

**_Above Ichigo's Group_**

"What do you mean we've been ordered to return? And on who's authority? I've never even seen you before!" Tana yelled at the newcomer. Three Dracython had shot over to them while Tana and Tylo were flying lookout. Neither of them had ever seen these three before. Were they new recruits? But if they were then why were they here? This wasn't the kind of mission that new recruits would be sent on; Hueco Mundo was too dangerous.

"By Lyderis's authority," the leader replied. He had vibrant red wings and a more rusty red tail.

"Lyderis? Who is he?" Tylo asked.

The leader glared at Tylo. "Stop playing games. Lyderis, the leader of the Gildija! Are you seriously telling me that you know nothing of this?"

"What the hells is the Gildija?!" Tana asked, now getting quite angry. "Start making sense! I've never heard of any Gildijia or Lyderis!"

"Ah, yes. You were sent out before the Gildija were formed. They are an orgnazation that has been given power over all the Clans. Some people thought that it the current system was too... disorganized, so they decided to form a better system." The Dracython smiled apologetically.

"And I have been... ordered... to return by these people," Tana stated.

"Yes," the Dracython said. "That is correct. Now, just come along with us..."

"And why would we do that?" Tylo asked, his voice holding a threatening quality to it.

The Dracython blinked. it appeared the thought hadn't occurred to him. "Are ya saying ya don't want to come wit' us?" a different Dracython asked.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!" Tylo snapped. "We don;t eeven know if what you're telling us is true! For all we know, tis could be a trick by Aizen!"

"Why are you so concerned by Aizen?" another member of the group asked. She leaned forwards aggressively. "He's not _our _problem. Let the Shinigami take care of their own problems, they way they always have! It isn't up to us to interfere in that! And you're a fool if you think otherwise!"

Tana narrowed her eyes angrily. "You are the fool if you think that we are doing this because of the Shinigami. I am doing this for my friends, and Tylo is doing it for me. There is no way that we will justleave because _you, _some puffed-up pompous old fool who's supposedly a member of an organization that I've never even _heard _of before, ordered us to! We are staying right here, and there is nothing that you can do about it!" Tana paused to catch her breath. Tylo blinked, it had been a rather impressive tirade. He decided to add in his own piece.

"And who says that Aizen is just the SHinigamis' problem anyway? He's taken over the whole of Hueco Mundo, he's on his way to take over Soul Society was well, who can say if he will try to take over our world next? He is a very real threat that needs to be dealt with! ANd you are a blind idiot if you can't see that!" he spat vengefully.

"You dare..." growled the leader. "You dare go against the Gildijia's authority?"

"Whose authority?" Tana asked. "I told you, I don't recognize organizations that appear out of nowhere."

"Die for that!" screamed another one. He darted forwards, yelling "Race, Chītā!" The bracelet that he was wearing on his arm disappeared and reformed into a spotted whip. It was colored a lot like a cheetah's fur. He swung it at Tana.

"Divide, Shinii!" Tana yelled, blocking the whip with her sword. She lunged forwards, her wings blurring, and slashed at him with her clawed hand. He dodged and danced away, raising his whip to atack again.

"Halt!" the leader yelled. The Dracython that Tana had been fighting stopped and looked up at his leader. "That is enough, Drekar!"

"But-" Drekar started to protest.

"Were you not listening? Is this any way to act?" the leader growled. "It is not our duty to fight these Dracython, merely to see if we could bring them back. As we can not, they will be labeled Exile for refusing to come back to the Clans. Now we are _leaving!_" The Dracython spun around and soared off. Tana stared after them in amazement. You can't just name someoneExile for not wanting to return from a mission! That was a serious penalty! Who were they that they had such authority? Were these Gildija really that important?

Tylo also stared after them, shaken. Exile... that meant that he would not be able to return to his Clan. They really were stranded, for better or for worse. And from what those Dracython had said about Aizen, it seemed as though they wouldn't be getting any help there either. _Could this situation get any worse? _he thought despairingly.

Down on the ground, Ichigo wondered what that was about. Fighting had suddenly broken out up there, but then it had abruptly stopped, and they seemed to be talking with each other. Then the other Dracython had abruptly left. What had happened?

Tana descended towards the ground, Tylo behind her. "What was that about?" Ichigo asked. Tana grimaced. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"Some organization calling themselves the Gildija apparently has taken over things back home. We are now Exile for some reason, although we didn't do anything to merit that punishment." She was as brief as she could be, she didn't really want to think about the prospect of never being able to see her little brothers again. She didn't have any parents, and she didn't really have any friends. But... her brothers would be shocked when they got the news. They were practically defenseless on their own, since there parents had died a long time ago, they had no one to look after them.

The party continued onward in silence.


End file.
